Beyond the Wilderness
by pancakegiraffe1204
Summary: This is basically about wolf fighting against humans and gigantic birds (A.K.A Quincies). This is a threeover (just made that word up lol) with Kuroko no basuke, Bleach and Katekyo hitman reborn. a bit of language
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fan fiction! Hurray! Please enjoy! Italian isn't my first language and I was using google translate so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mangas**

Vongola

"Boss…" muttered a silver wolf as he paced forwards with his head bowed in respect, despite the situation they were in.

"I know," growled a golden wolf as he leapt off the rock he was standing on.

"Then-"the beta wolf was once again interrupted by a growl from the alpha wolf.

"_Aspettare _(Wait)will you? I said _I know _didn't I?" snapped the alpha as he stood on his haunches. "I was just getting there! Go and get everyone. We are meeting where that cave is. I am certain that you know what I am talking about so GO and don't waste time!"

Sensing the pack leader's increasing fury, the silver wolf bolted off, wincing when a rock was thrown too close as he darted through the trees to the place where the rest of the pack is. Meanwhile, the golden coated wolf darted in the opposite direction where they will meet up. He inwardly cursed himself for his ignorance and stupidity.

"_Ehi _(Hey) Gokudera," barked a blue streaked wolf. "Where's Tsuna?"

"_Fretta _(Hurry), no time for greetings, we have to go. The leader wants us to meet by the cave. No time for questions. HURRY, let's GO!" huffed the silver wolf by the name of Gokudera as he turned and sprinted in the direction of the meeting place.

"Hmph, what are we going to do about **them**?" rasped Hibari, his black fur shining with sweat.

"We'll leave that for the boss to decide. Now the boss wants us to meet up with him and I definitely don't think that the girls want to stay in this hiding spot any longer anyway. Let's go," explained Ryohei as he pounded along with the rest of the pack.

"Tell them all that we are going to the Gathering Place, **immediately**," growled Tsuna as he sent his message through the river.

"Boss!" a howl rang out making Tsuna turn around. Right up ahead was the rest of the pack and he waited for them to reach him and gather around him.

"We can't stay here for long before we have to leave," stated Tsuna as he scanned each and every one of their faces. It was clear what their expressions are: shock.

"L-l-leaving? You mean out of this country?" whimpered Haru, confusion etched onto her face.

"What else do you think I mean?" was the blunt answer from Tsuna. In this very moment, Tsuna was getting more and more pissed off. He was going to snap and felt extremely moody. To say the least, he was definitely not going to deal with some stupid whiny bitch.

"N-NO! NO! LEAVING INSEIME? LEAVING OUR COUNTRY?! NO, WE ARE **NOT **LEAVING THIS PLACE! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU ARE THE ALPHA OR NOT, WE ARE **NOT** LEAVING! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" screeched Haru as she threw a tantrum on the floor. The males knew that that was a very stupid decision as they could feel the obvious and darkening aura around Tsuna. Even though Tsuna was a friend, he was still an alpha and needs respect. Tsuna never got angry often either and Haru had just crossed his line.

"_Per amor di Dio! (for god's sake!)_ Just **who** do **you** think you are? **I am the alpha and YOU listen to me. If you are not happy with what I do, **_**get out. **_**Go away, get out of the pack! **_**As if**_** you hadn't been annoying **_**enough**_**. Just tell me exactly what you CAN do, you are NOTHING but an extra so **_**SHUT UP or FUCK OFF!"**_ growled Tsuna as he bared his teeth. His voice was dripping with so much venom that even the guardians were surprised. Haru, whom the speech was directed at, sobbed a sorry before hiding behind Lambo and Kyoko.

"Umm… since we are leaving Inseime, where are we going for then?" mumbled a black wolf with green socks by the name of Lambo.

"The Gathering Country. It's safer there," explained Tsuna who seemed to have cooled off a bit.

"Kufufu, do our alliances know?" chuckled a Mukuro as he flicked his violet ears anxiously.

"Of course. I've sent the river to deliver the message to the other packs," stated Tsuna as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Now that we seem to be settled, let's go. It's not safe here anymore," finished Tsuna as he bounded for the north.

**What do you think? Sorry if I made Tsuna a bit mean, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! So Inseime (meaning together) is a country and there are different packs (all are under the rule of Tsuna). It's a bit like a country with cities. Which pack is going to appear next? You'll have to see and wait! Review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter that is on another pack. Which manga is this pack? *wriggles eyebrows* Please enjoy this CHAPTERRRR! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and other mangas**

Generation of Miracles

"_Cazzo! _(fuck!) Is there even an end to this?" snarled a golden streaked red wolf as he slashed yet another wind- pipe. The blood- red eyes flashed dangerously and he quickly scanned his surroundings.

"_Che cosa ci wo? _(what do we do?) We can't hold them off for long! More are coming!" growled back a brown- furred wolf with two different coloured eyes.

The alpha was about to tell them to keep fighting when a fury of shouts were heard and a rock narrowly missed where he was standing.

"Tsk! Get the other wolves, we're going underground!" howled the pack leader.

Reacting immediately the beta dashed off leaving a cursing leader behind. The alpha wolf stared at the fading shadow of his beta before jetting into an undergrowth. Generation of Miracles was know for its extensive underground tunnels leading to anywhere, anytime, but only the members of the Generation of Miracles is able to access the tunnels.

The leader of the pack was rushing along these tunnels before stopping when he heard the whisper of the river.

"G-gathering… "

"Che, didn't need you to tell me that, but the river system never gets old does it," smirked the alpha before he was once again on the run.

After a series of turns and twists, the leader reached a room, promptly greeted with shouts. From the ledge he was standing on, he was able to see that all of the pack has gathered.

"What is the meaning of this Kagami?! Why did you call us here? You know damn well that we could've handled that!" growled Hyuga. The alpha, named Kagami didn't answer, causing more protests to voice out. Being nice wolf he is, he decided to wait it out, but couldn't hold his temper before he snapped.

"_Chiudi quel cazzo di culo! (Shut the fuck up!) _Don't say that you can fucking handle **them** because I know damn well that you can't! Don't you even think about starting another protest because **I** am the alpha, **I **am the strongest here! Do. You. Understand. What. I. Am. Saying?" howled Kagami, his eyes flashing yet again. Sensing that as a warning, the rest of the pack bowed in reaction.

"What do you suggest we do then?" whispered Kuroko, a quiet wolf with aqua socks against black fur. Kagami, who over the time got used to Kuroko's stealth and was able to sense his presence, turned over to him.

"We are leaving. Leaving as in leaving this country, leaving Liberta." Kagami rasped out.

"W-Why? Why are we leaving Kagamicchi?" whimpered Kise, sandy fur shaking slightly.

"If you hadn't already noticed, this placed is trashed and crowded with **them **it's simply not safe here anymore. We will be completely wiped out if this continues. We can't stay underground forever. There is no food and no sense of freedom which goes against our name for this country," growled the alpha male as he placed along the ledge.

"Where will we go then?" questioned another voice, this time, it was Aomine, a wolf with dark blue streaks.

"To _Coalizione, _the Gathering country. Tsuna of the Vongola is also headed there," stated the leader as he leapt off the ledge landing so that he was standing directly next Aomine. "Midorima, Murasakibara, lead the way," bit out Kagami as his mate nuzzled into this neck.

A wolf with a green stripe down the front of it's face and a wolf with a purple tail muttered a yes before pounding off into the tunnel with the rest of the pack following, leaving Aomine and Kagami behind.

"**They**'ve come back. We are going to suffer again, my dear," rasped Aomine.

"Che, we'll see. For now we are setting for Coalizione. We cannot defeat **them **alone. **They**'ve also have something on their side. We'll discuss what procedures we will proceed with once everyone is assembled," explained Kagami, nuzzling into his mate's fur.

"Heh, yes m'lady. Whatever you want," chuckled Aomine.

"Whatever, let's go. We can't waste anymore of this precious time." And with that the two wolf thundered into the direction of the great northern country.

**Ooohhhhhhh! It's Kuroko no basket! Who's next and exactly what is this them? Lol! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Italian isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistakes! Im also do a character thingy after the next chapter to make things clear who is what pack, etc.**

**Coalizion = alliance**

**Liberta = freedom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter up! Who is this this time? Have fun and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kuroko no basket and other mangas**

Bleach

"Be careful you dumbass!" roared Grimmjow as he wiped the head clean off its body.

"SHUT UP! I WAS JUST SHOCKED OKAY?" snapped Ichigo as he slashed another enemy. Surprised, Grimmjow flinched away at the tone of the voice.

"Ugh, I'm sorry for snapping. T-this is just too much. There was no fucking warning- they just appeared out of the goddamn air," apologised Ichigo as he stepped in front of Grimmjow with his head bowed slightly.

"I understand. No need to apologise. I'm sorry too. You and I- we both know very clearly that it is no longer and won't be safe here anymore. We **have** to move," urged Grimmjow gently as he nuzzled into the soothing orange fur.

"I **know**. But where? We can't just move out alone. You realise that this is something that can't be solved by ourselves alone. We need the other clans to help," reasoned the orange alpha with an obvious edge of desperation.

"I heard it. I heard the wind and the river whisper. We have to set for the Great Northern Country," taking in a breath, Grimmjow continued, "We are all setting for there. That is the only safe place for us until we process all this information and work out exactly what the hell is going on. Only from there, we are able to make plans and attack or defend. Maybe… even run away."

"Well, before we even worry about these things, worry about the present. Our priority right now is to get everyone to the Northern Country without any fatal casualties. My name means to protect and I'll stick to it. You go get your espadas and I'll get my shinigamis. We'll meet later. Stay safe," and with that Ichigo finished the conversation and sprinted away.

Grimmjow stared at the retreating figure for a moment before whispering a 'Right' and dashed away as well.

It wasn't hard to find the shinigami part of the pack. Since they haven't prepared for the sudden attack, it was difficult for the different squads to scatter and cover the areas along the perimeter of their territory. Heck, the pack isn't even attacking- they are covered nicely out of view from the enemy.

"We are leaving. We are leaving out of this country to the Gathering Place. No objections, you are to follow my orders," Ichigo smoothly commanded the wolves as he stepped in front. He had an aura of confidence and power and also had an unwavering cold stare, leaving the other wolves unable to argue. Scanning the crowd for the familiar and important people once more, he turned and darted off towards the high Alps that separates the Northern Country from the rest of the world.

As Ichigo's group reached the base of the mountain, Grimmjow was also there, giving each order a curt nod before merging together as a single clan which they've named, Bleach. The alphas travelled a bit ahead of everyone else in order to have the privacy for their conversations.

"Are we going to ever be able to come back?" Ichigo asked quietly under his breath in fear of any eavesdroppers around.

"I don't know Ichigo. All we know right now is that **they** have arrived and something is bound to happen," was the answer from Grimmjow, "For now, just concentrate on going to Coalizione. Isn't that what you said to me?"

"Humph. Yeah. Your right," chuckled Ichigo as he marked the end of their conversations. For the rest of the trip, only the thundering of the paws were heard.

**Coalizione means alliance**

**I really hope that this chapter was okay cuz I was writing this right after a tiring plane trip. Lol. Thanks for reading and I hoped you've enjoyed this story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! Sooo, the mangas involved in this is Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kuroko no basket and Bleach. It's pretty big, but I hope that I'll manage. Pardon me for any mistakes. I used google translate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mangas**

"Guess we're the first ones here, _capo_. Do we just wait around or what?" whistled Gokudera as he scanned the surroundings. Not much was able to be seen as it is still too dark.

"Don't waste your breath to tell me such useless things. Concentrate and don't get distracted. This isn't a time for jokes. Go back next to Yamamoto," spoke Tsuna, glancing briefly at Gokudera before landing on one of the three large rocks that stood proudly before the entrance to the complicated underground system of the Gathering. He waited for his whole pack, which included his two sub- packs, Varia, Cedef and the Acrobaleno to gather completely together before starting again.

"We will wait for the others to arrive as we cannot continue this without others. I am certain that it will not be long. Meanwhile, I want everybody except Xanxus to go and scout the area," instructed Tsuna as he watched Xanxus walk to the front.

"Am I not going, trash? I'd rather be out than be stuck with these stupid people," huffed the scarred black wolf, digging his claws into the ground.

"You do realise that you are quite an important figure among us and we need you to know what's happening so you know exactly what to do, right? And if we send you off scouting, and you find out that you missed all these things, you **are** going to start bitching about nonsense and delay us further. I figured that you would start bitching either way so I'd rather have you bitching at the start and get it over with," growled Tsuna as he posed, ready to pounce.

Tsking, Xanxus walked back into the crowd, knowing well that he would not be able to win if they had started a fight. Sighing, Tsuna shook his head. Although, he cared deeply about his pack members, he could not help but feel extremely annoyed. True to his word, another pack did arrive not long after.

"So, we're all here?" asked Ichigo as he and Grimmjow leapt on the same rock.

"No, we're waiting for Kagami's clan to arrive. It's normal since they are travelling underground. The notice was also quite sudden," Tsuna whipped his head to the moon and gazed with guilt.

"It's only sudden since we chose to ignore the signs. If only we listened…" spoke Grimmjow as he followed Tsuna's gaze.

"That's enough Grimmjow. We don't wallow in our mistakes like little girls- we rise from them. The only thing we should really care about, should be the new threats," growled Kagami as he rose out of the underground, shaking dust out of his gold streaked red fur.

"Che, why is there such a crowd here? Were you seriously going to talk about such important things in front of all these wolves," scowled Kagami as he pushed through the crowd and leapt onto the last rock.

"No, I had told them to go away," reported Tsuna.

"Well, okay. All of you, go and scout. Akashi, stay with us. We'll need you to help us with this situation," growled Kagami, turning to glare at Grimmjow and Ichigo, causing them to sigh.

"Right, everybody, fuck the fuck off and go scouting or something. Just don't bother us. If any of us finds you, well, sorry about your next mating season," declared Grimmjow as he glared heatedly at the members. Growling, the wolves tried to voice a complaint, but the heated glare that Ichigo gave them to back away into the woods. Ichigo wasn't exactly someone that you would want to fight against since you would definitely get your ass kicked in the end.

"Now that we're done here, let's go and talk about this shitty situation," exhaled Tsuna as he waited with the wolves to trickle slowly out. He padded towards the underground entrance that was guarded with a giant glowing blue steel door. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, drawing his sky flames to open the gates. Stepping in, he glanced back and plainly stated, "Are you coming or what? I'm not going to hold the door for you."

Kagami and Grimmjow glanced at each other for a second before barking, "Don't you fucking dare even think about shutting that door on us!"

Smirking, Tsuna allowed those two come within a substantial amount of distance before closing the entrance. Exclaiming a curse word, Kagami summoned his own powers- a skeletal hand flying towards the gate, opening the door again for them.

Opening his mouth to speak, Kagami was stopped by a large familiar figure jumping on him.

"How could you leave your husband behind?! So heartless!" yelped a strangely familiar voice as he smothered the poor alpha to death.

"Says the one who is the most black- hearted…"muttered Kagami as he pushed the other wolf off, before stopping, "W-Wait, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death," bite an ice- cold tone, causing all of the present wolf to freeze.

"Exactly why are the two husbands here?" smiled Akashi sickeningly, "well, whatever, we are wasting time here. Let's go or I'll cut your balls off."

Sauntering off, the other wolves followed cautiously at a substantial distance behind. Little did they realise that they were heading towards an infuriated Tsuna as he waited impatiently in the meeting room.

**Finally it is here. I'm sorry for being so slow. I got too lazy and slacked off. But I do promise that this story will be finished.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, all my chapters before totally sucked, especially dat last one. I totally killed the mood in the last part. I am going to apply those skills that I have seemed to forget from all those torture of coaching onto this story. I'm actually thinking of rewriting this story but I dunno as it would just slow things down. Wut do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
>...<strong>

Clinks of silver claws against the cold stone echoed around the glowing cavern, as Kagami caught sight of Tsuna, making his way towards him, sporting an air of elegance. "Whatever you were about to say, don't say it. These two wanted to come. I guess they will be the first ones to activate their weapons and power." Flicking his ears, he gestured Akashi and Aomine to fall in step behind him.

"Wait, what? Activating?" Grimmjow huffed in surprise at the sudden declaration. Small bits of stone clattered down the steep slope of the ledge that they were walking on. On the outside, it may seem like a cavern but on the inside it was more of a fortress; the alphas' thrones in the middle of the complex. Aligned the walls are the seats of each and every wolf. Instead of the seats being empty, each seat has a locked box, containing each wolves' powers and weapons encased within, preserved as it has not been used due to the lack of conflict in the last few years.

"It's not surprising, seeing that we have **two** enemies this time. Last time we had one and we still used the weapons. This time we have two formidable opponents, did you expect that we just win with our teeth? I realise that this situation is pretty pressuring, but please use that little but of IQ that you have in your brain, sir," mocked Akashi with fake politeness. Staying around the alphas, being their advisor- especially Kagami, has made him more casual with them. Akashi was considered much of the obeying type anyway.

Hearing chuckling behind, Kagami turned, "Aomine, Hibari and Xanxus, why don't you two go and check on the barriers instead? You've been around us long enough to know what we do. You're also one of the few wolves that we trust. But before that, go and get you're gear in case anything happens that requires your powers." Aomine was just about to protest but the smile that Kagami gave him stopped it, muttering an agreement he bounded over to his seat, equipping himself to his full capability.

Every clan's power is different and also looks different. For the Vongola, it is called Dying Will Mode and it take form of smooth flowing energy. In the Miracles clan, it is named the Zone and their aura that signifies that they are using their power takes the form of something akin to the electric current, or lightning. Unlike the others which can change the flow of the aura, in Ichigo's clan, it naturally comes in huge masses, often engulfing the user in large amounts of Reiatsu. Grimmjow's clan is the same thing except that it is called the Cero instead.

Grunting, Hibari and Xanxus moved to speak, but the pointed glare that Tsuna gave made them stop.

"Go and join Aomine. And Xanxus, I realised that you would be butting in everything we say anyway so I realised that it would be better to not call you out. Sorry, I'll make it up for you by putting you first in line to attack," soothed Tsuna, knowing very well that it will calm him down and make him agree for the moment. He didn't know why he wanted Xanxus to come, but he guessed that it was the heat and anger of the moment that made Tsuna snap.

"Humph, I'll let you go this time **trash**," and with that Xanxus and Hibari stalked off to their respective seats, re-activating their abilities. Using their heightened physical abilities, they leapt across to where Aomine was waiting with a noticeable scowl on his face. "Took you two long enough," was all he said before he bounded off into the tunnels leading towards the main power source of the barrier.

"Well, with these two gone, let's go and activate our own powers. We don't want to risk anything and get attacked," growled Ichigo, looking at every alpha, receiving their consent. "I'll go and unlock it first." Walking over towards his throne, he set his paw on the lock, opening the encased box situated in front of the seat. Each and every body has a different coloured box, depending entirely on their power. For Ichigo, it is a raven black box with blood red decorations engraved upon this box. On Kagami's box, it is the same enchanting black, but instead, like the Yin Yang, half of the box is purely snow white. Tsuna's one is plated with gems of all type, but looking at it from afar, makes it seem a purely glowing orange colour. Unlike the other three, Grimmjow's box is coated with fur.

Ichigo has complete control of life's very source- blood. Transforming blood into any kind of weapon or armoury is easy for him. Not only that, he has full control over life itself. Dragging the undead out of its tomb, restricting your organs, all these kinds of things, he is the ace. His power focuses on the more realistic side than all the other ones, grabbing only the physical part of the universe.

The one who has perhaps the most connection to the unrealistic and spiritual world would definitely be Kagami. The black and white of his box represents the twin Yin Yang dragons that balance the world between heaven and hell. Anything to do with the underworld, such as Beelzebub, Lucifer and anything to do with heaven, it's his power. These are not the only dragons he has. Actually, dragons are his primary powers, so fire dragons, water dragons, earth dragons, thunderbolt dragons, and all other dragons are his companions. Because of his extensive line of powers, synchronising with other users and boosting them.

Tsuna's power in easy to process as it is simply flames. Although unlike normal fire, his flames cannot burn out and they serve different purposes according to different colours, explaining the vast colour of gems on the box. Each colour represents different types of weathering conditions that he could summon. His flames are very stuck to earth, meaning that he can't call on hell or heaven flames as only Kagami is able to handle these flames as it is extremely powerful and Tsuna's life structure isn't accepted by the Yin Yang flames.

In real life, the cat clan are enemies of the wolf clan, but when it comes to the spiritual powers and forms of these big cats, Grimmjow has full control. That was the turning point that helped the wolf clans defeat the cat clans. Byakko and Pantera are the main ones that he uses as they are strong and efficient in their attacks, though he does use other ones on a regular basis, whether it was out of fun or battle circumstances.

Akashi's powers is mind-reading and anticipating every opponent's moves. He also is smart and is the strategist of every battle they have, bringing them to the ultimate victory. Aomine is known as the water saint, having control of two- thirds of the earth. Much like the myths, he is also able to summon sea creatures that help add to the number of fighters. Hibari is the strongest next to the boss and Reborn and is kindly known as the spiker, having the tendency to injure anyone and anytime with giant, sharp spikes appearing out of the ground. He is also able to sharpen anything- trees, his fur, claws, and such. Xanxus's specialty is to make guns appear around him and make them shoot crazy. Explaining done.

"Just thinking about this makes me have a headache. What kind of shit it this? _Fuck!_" growled Kagami as he plopped onto his seat.

"Humans… They are back. I was certain that we had wiped out every single one of them in the last war," Tsuna murmured, head dipping in recognition of the many warriors that has died on the battlefield.

"It's not just humans… it's something else too…" Ichigo sighed, plopping onto the floor causing the long- settled dust float off in obnoxious clouds.

"Yeah… giant birds… I have never seen these in our territory before," coughed Grimmjow as several dust clouds entered his system, causing Ichigo to snicker at his lover's predicament.

"Those 'giant birds' that you mentioned is an ancient clan. Almost as old as our lineage, they are called the Quincies and are extremely powerful. Their attack works well in long distances so they are extremely good defenders," Akashi bluntly blurted out with a straight face as he watched the other three (excluding his alpha) wolves' reactions with amusement present in his eye.

"H-how did he?" Tsuna spluttered in disbelief, turning to Kagami who only smirked proudly and shrugged. He knew perfectly well that Kagami's clan had a monster that was capable of predicting and gathering information but he honestly didn't expect that there was already this much information gathered.

"Momoi told me some," replied Akashi, looking at Tsuna dead straight in the eyes.

"Well, of course, there was two monsters there," grumbled Tsuna, mentally facepalming.

"Where are the scouts? They- " Grimmjow started but was cut off abruptly when a dark grey adult wolf bounded into the cavern, looking stricken and panicked. A second later, the rest of the pack bounded in, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong Hyuuga?" Kagami jumped up, looking concerned and serious as he examined Hyuuga's face. He could sense his anxiety and confusion.

"Th- they have appeared…" gasped Hyuuga as he bowed his head quickly as a sign of respect for the four alphas present.

"What's going on? SPIT IT OUT!" roared Grimmjow, his shackles rising. He had a dreading feeling building up in his stomach and felt that something extremely horrible is going to happen- something that he doesn't even want to think or know about.

"Th- the cat clan! THE CAT CLAN HAS APPEARED!" growled Hyuuga, flinching at the tone of Grimmjow's voice.

Eyes widening and burning with hatred, Kagami leapt forward with his frightening god- level physical abilities. Jumping up on to a ledge, he exited the underground fortress with a terrifying howl as he called every wolf back into the cavern.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo was already running off towards where the barrier is located.

"I KNOW! I'LL TELL THEM TO STRENGTHEN THE BARRIER!" replied Ichigo as he disappeared off into the tunnels.

"How…?" Tsuna growled, dazed.

Snapping out of this glaze, he roared, "HURRY AND ACTIVATE YOUR POWERS! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING TIME!"

Reacting immediately, Kagami's clan dashed to their respective boxes. In the far distance, howls were returned, signifying the imminent return of the other two clans.

...

**The end of the fifth chap! Woo! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Lots of explaining.**


End file.
